Talk:I Dream of Danger/@comment-38906550-20190324015512
I read this on tumblr....and it's very interesting. “I Dream of Danger” - Initial Review Okay so I am living. I can’t even process, that was an amazing episode. Like, yes, the Chenry was good, but throughout it was just so funny. I want to list all the good parts but they were all so good. So here’s just a bunch of stuff I remember freaking out over: “LIPS” and the way it just came back at the end I’m dead. Charlotte is so freaked out, her acting was amazing throughout this episode in general. The freakin’ customer just wanted her change, but then when Henry came out, she lowkey became invested in the drama, and that’s me in any situation ever honestly. Like “*gasp* and they were roommates” vibes right there. JORTS. JUST THE JORTS. Also Jasper’s entire outfit in that scene had me sobbing it’s so hideous, I loved it. PIPER’S WHOLE TORTURE THING I’M CRYING I LOVE HER. “I like it when they run” umm??? A queen. Okay so JASPER was there the entire time during Piper and Charlotte’s talk. Is this ever going to be cleared up? I can only imagine this going badly. SCHWOZ. Just, his entire outfit, what an icon. Also I’m glad there’s mention of an actual paycheck, sometimes I genuinely worry whether the kids are getting paid. The ENTIRE TIGER BIRTH was amazing, like Captain Man telling the tiger to breathe and being like “none of my business,” while Henry’s just holding a paw. Their job as superheroes is so ridiculous. Henry wanting to see the tattoo was so funny I’m dead. Henry freaking out over Charlotte in the den??? Good content. And just that talk, it was so well done, like the dialogue was amazing, the way they communicated was amazing. Henry just being like “LION” throughout the entire thing but also trying to calm her down was perfect. Fran being there to see them kiss like MOOD. THAT ENDING like oh my godddds i genuinely thought it was really happening, i did not see it coming until she said “oops” mY FANFIC PRETTY MUCH CAME TRUE? LIKE I PREDICTED THAT THEY’D STAY FRIENDS, AND THEN HE’D HAVE THE DREAM. JUST PUT ME IN THE WRITER’S ROOM ALREADY NICK. My one bit of beef with it is that I genuinely could not tell if he’s going to believe himself there at the end, and hold onto the idea that it was just a dream and dreams are weird. Because Henry was pretty freaked out, so it makes me think it’s not really the end. Hopefully, it’s not the end, but the way there’s so much build up around the episode and how they’re being advertised as Nick’s next iconic couple, I think we’ll get back to it. But this was a good way to introduce feelings, because there’s some denial, it doesn’t just happen overnight. So overall, amazing. I mean it does make you question...is this setting up for Chenry for the remainder of the series. We're only disappointed because we want them to become a couple now. Not by the end of the series. And if they are being build up as the ironic couple to be true. I mean we have to wait and see....relationships can change...they been friends for so long. And they may be subconsciously crushing on each other. I mean Henry freaking out at the end. He may not believing his words...that a dream is just a dream. There's more truth to it...